Judgment
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: When Piper inadvertently kills an innocent, she's put on trial to have her powers permanently stripped from her.


CHARMED  
"JUDGEMENT"  
by J. B. Tilton  
ONE  
Piper and Leo were having breakfast when Paige came into the kitchen. She had overslept again and was in a rush to get to work. Phoebe was out once again job hunting.  
"I tried to get you up," said Piper. "You really should get to bed earlier so that you don't oversleep so much."  
"I know," said Paige. "I'm just not used to having roommates yet. Give it some time. I'll adjust."  
"You do not need us to understand," said Leo. "It's your boss."  
"I can handle him," said Paige. "I'll just tell him I was working on an assignment or something."  
"Lying to the boss," said Piper. "Not a good thing."  
"Ease up," said Paige. "It's not like I'm murdering anyone or anything."  
"Piper is right," said Leo. "You're a Charmed One now. Once you start lying to your boss, it could lead to other things. Remember; you've been given powers to help the innocent. But that power comes with responsibility."  
"I know," said Paige. "I just need time to adjust, that's all. I mean, it's not every day you learn you're the daughter of a White Lighter AND a witch. It's a lot to take in, you know?"  
"We know, sweetie," said Piper. "We're just trying to help."  
"I understand that," said Paige. "I'd better get going. I'll see you after work."  
"Bye," said Piper and Leo in unison.  
After Paige had left, Leo turned to Piper.  
"So," he said, "what would you like to do today?"  
"I don't know," said Piper. "What about a movie? It's been a long time since we went out alone."  
"Sounds good to me," he said. "I'll go get the paper so we can see what's playing."  
Piper watched as her husband went into the living room. Life was just about perfect right now. She was accepting Prues' death, though it still hurt more than she liked. No demons had attacked in several days, which gave them a nice respite from fighting evil. And she and her husband were going to spend the day just enjoying each other's company.  
* * *  
Piper and Leo walked down the street at a lazy pace. They had enjoyed the movie and decided to walk home. Leo could have orbed them there in seconds, but it was such a beautiful day she didn't want to go home just yet. She just wanted to enjoy a lazy, summer afternoon.  
"You think Phoebe will have any luck finding a job?" asked Leo.  
"I don't know," said Piper. "Her track record isn't too great so far. She needs to find something that will allow her to slip away when she has to. Those aren't easy to find."  
"What about giving her a job at the club?" asked Leo. "Like taking care of the books or something."  
"I mentioned it," said Piper. "But she feels it would be best if she had a job away from Paige and me."  
"Well, I wish her luck," said Leo.  
Suddenly they saw a commotion up the street. People seemed to be running wildly in all directions. For a moment, neither Leo nor Piper could see what was happening.  
Suddenly, a car came into view. It swerved wildly from one sight of the street to the other as if controlled by a madman. Behind the wheel, a man kept looking at the floor and turning the wheel to avoid the bystanders.  
Piper reacted instinctively. The car was on a downhill grade and was picking up speed. It was only a matter of time before it struck one or more pedestrians who couldn't get out of its' way. Piper raised her hands and called on her freezing power to stop the car.  
Instead of freezing, the car exploded in a fireball. It careened into a nearby building, narrowly missing several bystanders who scurried to get out of its' way. As the car came to a stop, it burned out of control.  
"Oh my God," was all that Piper could say.  
Leo couldn't say anything. He just looked at Piper, then at the burning car knowing that the driver had died instantly when the car exploded.  
TWO  
"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Darrell.  
Piper sat on the curb with her face in her hands. It had taken only moments for the fire and ambulance to arrive, but it was too late for the driver of the car. His charred body had been taken away moments before.  
"She pretty badly shaken up," said Leo, holding Piper in his arm.  
"I can imagine," said Darrell. "Piper, this wasn't your fault. The guys brake line broke."  
"I tried to freeze it," said Piper, tears streaming down her face. "I didn't intend to blow it up. I just wanted to stop it from hurting anyone."  
"Quiet down," said Darrell, looking around. "The Fire Marshall said the gas tank must have ruptured causing the explosion. That's what I'm going to put in my report. But don't talk about it out here. There's too many people who could overhear you. Leo, get her out of here. I'll come by later and check on her."  
Leo picked her up and walked her to a nearby alley. He looked around to make sure no one was watching, then orbed them both back to the manor.  
Paige and Phoebe were waiting for them when they arrived. Darrell had called them and told them what had happened. As soon as they orbed in, they went to the aid of their sister.  
"Are you okay, honey?" asked Phoebe. "Darrell told us a little of what happened."  
Piper couldn't answer. She was now sobbing uncontrollably. Leo could only cradle her in his arms and console her as best he could.  
"It was an accident," he explained to the two sisters. "This car came out of no where. There's no telling how many people could have been injured or killed. She tried to freeze it but instead she blew it up."  
"How horrible," said Paige. "Piper, we all know you didn't mean to blow it up. You were trying to help."  
"I killed an innocent," sobbed Piper. "I'm a Charmed One. We're supposed to protect the innocent, not kill them. Damn this power. Why did I have to have it in the first place?"  
"Piper, it's okay," said Phoebe, not knowing what else to say. "Like Paige said, it was an accident. You can't blame yourself."  
"Like hell," said Piper. "I knew I didn't have full control of my power. I shouldn't have done anything."  
"You had to try," said Leo. "Piper, you saved a lot of lives today. That car could have killed dozens of people before it stopped."  
"Uh, guys," said Paige, "is this normal?"  
Everyone looked at where Paige was pointing. Standing in the doorway to the living room was a figure wearing dark gray robes. It appeared to be male, but the hood to the robes was drawn covering any features it might have had. It was pointing at Piper.  
"No," said Leo. "It wasn't her fault. This isn't right."  
"What is it, Leo?" asked Phoebe. "What is that thing?"  
"He's a summoner," explained Leo. "He was sent by the Tribunal."  
"Tribunal?" questioned Paige. "Tribunal for what?"  
"It's like a court," said Cole, coming into the living room. "I just got here. I heard what happened on news."  
"Court?" asked Phoebe. "What kind of court?"  
"They judge people who have misused their powers," said Leo. He turned to the figure. "It was a mistake. She doesn't deserve this."  
This figure didn't say a word. He just continued to point at Piper. Finally, Leo looked at her dejectedly.  
"You have to go with him, Piper," said Leo. "If you don't, you'll be judged guilty immediately."  
"You're coming with me?" questioned Piper.  
"I can't," said Leo. "Don't worry. I'll be there as soon as they allow it. It won't be long. I promise."  
He kissed Piper, then walked her over to the Summoner. Reluctantly, Piper put her hand on the figures arm as Leo instructed her to. Then the two simply vanished as if they had never been there.  
THREE  
"How are you holding up?" Leo asked Piper.  
The Summoner and Piper had been gone only a few minutes when Leo told the others they had been granted permission to follow. He orbed them all to where Piper was.  
It was a mystical place. A small fog covered the floor a foot high. There didn't seem to be any walls or ceiling. Piper sat on a bench directly in front of them.  
"I've been charged with recklessly causing the death of an innocent," said Piper. "Leo, what's going on?"  
"It's part of the responsibilities of your powers," said Leo. "All those who are good are held accountable for what they do with their powers. Minor transgressions can often be overlooked as long as they aren't too flagrant or happen too often. But the death of an innocent using those powers is a very serious charge."  
"But it was an accident," said Piper. "I didn't mean to kill him. I was trying to save him."  
"Which is why you get a hearing," said a man walking out of the mist. "Hello. I'm Michael Jacobs, your advocate. It's my job to defend you. Hello, Leo."  
"Hi, Michael," said Leo.  
"As I said," continued Michael, "it wasn't a deliberate act. If it had been, you would have been judged immediately. Since it wasn't intentional, you get a hearing."  
"Hearing?" asked Phoebe. "Hearing for what?"  
"To see if she keeps her powers," said Leo. "If she's found guilty of the charge, she'll be stripped of her powers forever."  
"And I have to tell you," said Michael, "it doesn't look good for our side. The prosecution is going to contend that you used your power knowing you didn't have complete control over it. That you recklessly risked the lives of the innocent using a power you had not yet learned to control. Now, I'm not saying I agree with them. But, on the service, that's how it appears.  
"This has to be a joke," said Cole. "They can't honestly believe Piper would deliberately put innocent lives at risk."  
"I wouldn't be too quick to speak up for her, if I were you," said Michael. "The word of a former demon won't sit well with the court. As a close friend of hers, you'll be allowed to attend the hearing. You're just lucky your demon half has been banished or you wouldn't be here at all."  
"Michael," said Leo, "what do we need to do to prove her innocence?"  
"We have to prove that she thought she had more control over her power than she did," he said. "Not an easy task, especially considering she's a Charmed One. They're more powerful than other witches. It's presumed they would have a better understanding of their powers."  
"But I only recently got the ability to blow things up," protested Piper. "How can they expect me to have learned control over it so quickly?"  
"I wouldn't say things like that in the courtroom," said Michael. "It will only strengthen their case against you. Now, you'll all be able to attend the hearing. But you won't be allowed to speak unless the court deems it appropriate.  
"We can call anyone we want as witnesses. Anyone who can help convince the court that she's innocent of the charge. And we can introduce whatever evidence we feel is appropriate. Finally, Piper will have to take the stand to explain what happened."  
"Sounds like a mortal court," said Cole.  
"Far from it," said Michael. "The court alone decides what is relevant and what isn't. If they deem something is not relevant, we won't be allowed to present it.  
"Also, there is no appeal of their decision. Once the verdict is in, it's final. Punishment, if any, will be immediate. So we have to put on the best defense we can the first time."  
"What constitutes a verdict?" asked Phoebe.  
"All three members of the Tribunal must agree on the verdict," said Michael. "There are three possible outcomes. First, she could be found guilty as charged. In that case, she'll be permanently stripped of all of her powers.  
"Second, she could be found guilty but with mitigating circumstances. In this case, the verdict will be tempered depending on the circumstance. Probably a loss of her powers for a specified period of time. She'll eventually get them back.  
"Third, she could be found innocent of the charges. If that's the case, there will be no punishment and you'll all be returned to your home."  
"What if the members of the Tribunal don't agree on a verdict?" asked Cole. "What happens in the event of a mistrial?"  
"That won't happen," said Michael. "Mistrials are allowed here. They'll all agree on the verdict. So we have to convince all of them."  
"And I could loose my powers forever?" asked Piper.  
"If you're found guilty as charged," said Michael.  
"That's not fair to Phoebe or Paige," said Piper. "They had nothing to do with it. If I loose my powers, the Power of 3 will be gone forever."  
"That's why we have to convince them you're innocent," said Michael. "If we can't, they'll loose their powers as well since your powers are all tied to each other."  
"And that will leave them vulnerable to every demon who wants to take a shot at them," said Cole. "It's not a fair system."  
"It's the only one there is," said Michael. "Now, let's talk about strategy."  
FOUR  
The courtroom looked like an unfinished room. On one side sat the defense with Piper, her sister, Michael, Cole, and Leo. To their right sat a prosecutor. Directly in front of them sat single chair which was the witness stand.  
Behind the witness stand sat the Tribunal. Three cloaked figures similar to the Summoner sat at a long bench. They didn't move nor make a sound. They would watch the proceedings, listen to the testimony and evidence, then make their decision.  
"The prosecution calls Harry Miles to the stand," said the prosecutor.  
A young man entered the courtroom and took the stand. No oath was administered. He simply walked to the stand and sat down. Piper and the others had been told that he was the young man who had been driving the car which Piper had inadvertently destroyed. And that he would be the first witness for the prosecution.  
"Mr. Miles," said the prosecutor, "would you tell this court what happened on the day in question?"  
"I was driving down the road," said Miles. "I was having some trouble with the brakes on my car and was taking it in to have it looked at.  
"As I topped a hill, I applied the brakes to slow down. But I didn't have any brakes. I continued to build up speed as I descended the hill."  
"What happened next?" asked the prosecutor.  
"Well," continued Miles, "I was trying my best to keep from running over people. I was doing a pretty good job. Up ahead I noticed a long wall on the right side. So I decided I'd try to use that wall to slow me down.  
"Before I could try, the car exploded. I died instantly and from what I'm told, the car came to a stop near an outdoor restaurant. No one else was injured in the explosion."  
"Have you ever met the defendant before?" asked the prosecutor.  
"No," said Miles, looking at Piper. "I've never seen her before."  
"Mr. Miles," said the prosecutor, "do you think you could have stopped the car if the defendant hadn't blown it up when she did?"  
"I think so," said Miles. "The wall went for several blocks. I was coming out on level ground and I think I could have stopped it without hurting anyone. As long as I didn't hit anyone before I got to it."  
"No further questions," said the prosecutor.  
"Mr. Miles," said Michael, "do you believe the defendant held any ill will toward you?"  
"I don't see how," said Miles. "Like I said, we've never met. I don't see how she could have any ill will toward me."  
"I see," said Michael. "So you don't believe that she would have intentionally endangered your life or the lives of anyone else on the street that day?"  
"I don't know," said Miles. "I don't know her. I always tried to believe the best of people. I'd like to think she was only trying to help."  
"Finally, Mr. Miles," said Michael, "do you hold any ill will toward the defendant for what she did?"  
"I guess not," said Miles. "I understand she was trying to help and things just kind of got out of hand. I can't fault her for trying to help out."  
"Thank you, Mr. Miles," said Michael. "No further questions."  
Miles left the stand and disappeared back into the fog.  
"This is like no trial I've ever seen," whispered Cole to Michael.  
"It's not a trial," said Michael. "It's a hearing. Things are a bit more simplified here. We don't have all the rules and regulations a mortal court has."  
"What happens now?" asked Leo.  
"The prosecution will try to demonstrate that Piper should have known she didn't have full control over her power."  
"The prosecution calls a messenger," said the prosecutor.  
A young woman walked out of the fog and took the stand. She appeared to be about Pipers' age, but she was vague, indistinct. She was partially transparent and the witness seat showed clearly through her body.  
"Will you state your name and assignment, please?" asked the prosecutor.  
"I am a messenger," said the woman. "I am tasked with delivering messages and powers to the mortal world."  
"And was one of your assignments to deliver Piper Wyatts' new power to her?" asked the prosecutor. "The power to 'blow things up', as she has often referred to it."  
"Yes, I was," said the woman.  
"When did you deliver this power to her?" asked the prosecution.  
"In mortal terms," said the woman, "it's only been a few weeks."  
"I see," said the prosecutor. "And in your experience, would you say she's had enough time to gain control of this power?"  
"Objection," said Michael. "The messenger is not an expert in the powers she delivers. She would have no frame of reference to determine how long it would take a mortal to gain control of that power."  
The judge in the center of the tribunal raised his left hand.  
"The objection has been sustained," said Leo. "When the judge raises his left hand, it indicates he agrees with the first person who spoke. If he raises his right hand, it means he agrees with whomever else is speaking."  
"I will rephrase," said the prosecutor. "In your expert opinion as a messenger, what is the average time it takes a mortal to demonstrate control over the powers you deliver?"  
"Usually a period of several months," said the messenger.  
"Have any mortals gained control over their powers in the short period of time the defendant has had hers?" asked the prosecutor.  
"No, they have not," said the messenger.  
"No further questions," said the prosecutor.  
"Have you ever delivered powers to the Charmed Ones before?" asked Michael.  
"No, sir," said the messenger. "It was my first assignment for the Charmed Ones."  
"So you would have no way of knowing if they might have the ability to gain control of their powers more quickly than another witch," said Michael. "Would this be a fair judgement?"  
"I suppose," said the messenger.  
"In fact," said Michael, "isn't it a commonly held belief among the messengers that the Charmed Ones normally gain control of their powers more quickly than regular witches?"  
"Objection," said the prosecutor. "Calls for speculation on the part of the witness."  
The judge again raised his left hand.  
"I withdraw the question," said Michael. "Nothing further."  
The messenger left the stand and disappeared back into the fog just as Miles had done.  
"Now it gets tougher," said Michael.  
The sisters and friends sat anxiously waiting to see what would happen next.  
FIVE  
"The prosecution calls Phoebe Halliwell," announced the prosecutor.  
"They've got to be kidding," said Phoebe. "I'm not testifying against Piper."  
"You have no choice," said Michael. "If you don't you'll be held in contempt. Besides, you aren't testifying against Piper. Just answer his questions honestly."  
"Phoebe, please," said Piper. "Don't get yourself into trouble over me."  
Phoebe didn't like it. She felt this whole thing was a farce. Grudgeoningly, she took the stand.  
"Your name is Phoebe Halliwell and you are a Charmed One, is that correct?" asked the prosecutor.  
"Yes," said Phoebe.  
"Is it true that you recently were granted a new power?" asked the prosecutor. "In addition to your precognition."  
"Yes," said Phoebe. "I've been given the power of levitation."  
"How long ago was that?" asked the prosecutor.  
"Several months," said Phoebe. "I'm not exactly sure."  
"That's fine," said the prosecutor. "Tell this court, please, have you been able to completely control your new power?"  
"It's not the same thing," protested Phoebe. "I'm more emotional and impulsive than Piper. It's not fair to judge her by . . ."  
"Please," said the prosecutor, "just answer the question."  
"No," said Phoebe, undisguised disgust in her voice, "I still have some problems controlling it."  
"Well, then," said the prosecutor, "if you haven't been able to control your power after several months, isn't it likely that Piper hasn't been able to completely control her new power after only a few weeks?"  
"Objection," said Michael. "The witness is not an expert on the defendants new power."  
The judge raised his left hand.  
"Would it be fair to say," said the prosecutor, "that Piper is aware that she is unable to control her power after such a short period of time?"  
"Objection," said Michael. "Telepathy is not one of the witnesses powers. She would have no way of knowing what is in the mind of the defendant."  
"But by their own admission," said the prosecution, "they are very close. It is a well established fact to this court that sisters as close as this confide in each other. I am simply asking the witness to repeat what her sister has told her."  
The judge raised his right hand. Leo explained that it meant the objection was overruled. Phoebe would have to answer the question.  
"I don't really know," said Phoebe. "We haven't talked about it recently."  
"But she did express to you on more than one occasion that she couldn't control it, didn't she?" asked the prosecutor.  
"When she first got it, yeah," said Phoebe. "She's had time to practice with it since then."  
"Didn't she recently claim not to want to freeze a person for fear of blowing them up?" asked the prosecution. "During an incident which involved the past life of your sister, Paige?"  
Phoebe hesitated. Piper had done that. It had only been a couple of weeks ago. When Paige had accidentally summoned her past life to her.  
"Please answer the question," said the prosecutor.  
"Yes, she did," said Phoebe. "But she did freeze him. She didn't hesitate very long."  
"Which demonstrates that she's not completely sure of her control over the power," said the prosecutor. "And that she's aware of this lack of control."  
"Objection," said Michael. "The prosecution is testifying."  
The judge raised his left hand.  
"No further questions," said the prosecutor.  
"Phoebe," said Michael, "you said it's not fair to judge Piper based on your inability to control your new power. What did you mean by that?"  
"I've never had an active power before," said Phoebe. "Mine was a passive one which I couldn't control. It would take me longer to learn to control an active power.  
"Piper has the freezing ability which is an active power. If we're assuming things here," she glared at the prosecution, "I think it's fair to assume she'd have better luck learning to control another active power than I would."  
"In your expert opinion as a Charmed One," said Michael, "and after having witnessed various powers from a variety of individuals, would you say she's learned to control this power reasonably well."  
"A lot better than I would have," said Phoebe.  
"Thank you," said Michael. "No further question."  
Phoebe looked around. Leo made a motion directing her to return to the defense table. Phoebe got up and walked back to her seat next to Piper.  
"You did fine," said Michael, smiling.  
"She didn't have a chance to prepare," demanded Cole.  
"That's the way it works here," said Michael. "Unlike a mortal court, this court is only interested in one thing; the truth. Mortal courts are too preoccupied with procedures and rules. Here, the only thing that matters is the truth. The truth needs no preparation."  
"What now?" asked Paige.  
"They call their next witness," said Michael.  
"The prosecution calls Cole Turner," said the prosecutor.  
Cole looked at Piper, then walked over and took his seat in the witness stand. As a former district attorney, he had often interrogated witnesses in similar stands. It was the first time he had to take the stand.  
"What is your name and profession?" asked the prosecutor.  
"My name is Cole Turner," said Cole. "Currently, I'm between jobs."  
"Is it true that until recently," said the prosecutor, "you were the demon Belthazor? Sent by the Triune to destroy the Charmed Ones?"  
"Yes," said Cole uncomfortably. "But my demonic half was banished. I'm fully mortal now."  
"As we are aware," said the prosecutor. "How old are you?"  
"Over one hundred twenty years old," said Cole.  
"And as a former demon," said the prosecutor, "you are quite familiar with many powers possessed by various individuals, both mortal and immortal? You could be called an expert in such matters, isn't that correct?"  
"Your honors," said Michael, "the defense will stipulate that Cole Turner is an expert in such matter."  
The prosecutor nodded to Michael.  
"Mr. Turner," said the prosecutor, "did you know the Charmed Ones before and after the defendant gained her new power?"  
"Yes, I did," said Cole. As a former prosecutor himself, he knew where the prosecutor was going with this line of questioning.  
"And how would you characterize her control of this new ability?" asked the prosecutor.  
"She's done quite well, considering," said Cole. "I've seen others take much longer to gain the control she already has."  
"Is it your testimony," said the prosecutor, "that she has total control over this power?"  
"More or less," said Cole. "Even more experienced individuals sometimes are surprised by the outcome of using their powers. It's the nature of magic. There are times when it does unexpected things."  
"The court is aware of this," said the prosecutor.  
Cole was beginning to get uneasy. This was too easy. The prosecutor should be trying to paint Piper as inept with her ability. Instead, he seemed to be accepting Coles' responses which would indicate that Piper did have control over her powers.  
"So," said the prosecutor, "since the defendant has total control over her powers, the 'accident' must not have been an accident at all. She must had deliberately killed an innocent."  
"You're twisting my words," shouted Cole. "That's not what I said."  
"You said she had total control over her power," said the prosecutor. "If that's true, it couldn't have been an accident, could it? Therefore, it must have been deliberate."  
Cole was at a loss. It was an ingenious ploy. He should have seen it coming. He had used it many times himself. Get a witness to say one thing, then trap the witness with his own words.  
"Mr. Turner," said the prosecutor, "perhaps you would like to revise your opinion. Perhaps the defendant does not have the control over her power that you first imagined."  
"Perhaps," said Cole reluctantly. "I . . . suppose she could have more control over it."  
"Thank you," said the prosecutor. "No further questions."  
Cole looked over at Piper. The pained look on her face told him that he had hurt her. Not only in her case, but personally as well. He had only wanted to help her but instead he had hurt her.  
"Mr. Turner," said Michael. "You said you were over one hundred twenty years old. And that you've seen many individuals with magical abilities. Have you ever seen experienced individuals do something they never intended to do with their powers?"  
"Yes," said Cole, "quite often. As I said, because of the nature of magic, it is possible for it to react differently from what you want it to do."  
"So the total control which the prosecution speaks of," said Michael, "is there really such a thing? When it comes to the nature of magic?"  
"Not really," said Cole. "It's not like that. You constantly learn new things even about powers you may have had for decades."  
"Thank you," said Michael. "No further questions."  
"That helped," he said to Piper as Cole left the witness stand. "It didn't totally discredit the prosecutions' claim, but it did put it in a more favorable light."  
Cole walked past Piper and looked at her. She managed a weak smile. Even though she had hurt him, she understood the position he was in. Hopefully, the harm done to their fragile friendship wasn't irreparable.  
"The prosecution rests," said the prosecutor.  
"Now it's our turn," said Michael.  
SIX  
"Your honors," began Michael. "This entire case hinges on a single fact. Whether Piper Wyatt recklessly caused the death of an innocent. It all comes down to what was in the mind of the defendant during the event.  
"To that end, the defense will present only one witness. We will show that the defendants' actions were not reckless. The defense calls Piper Wyatt."  
Nervously, Piper approached the witness stand and took her seat. She looked around at her family and friends. She suddenly felt very small.  
"Your name is Piper Wyatt," said Michael, "and you are one of the Charmed Ones. Is that correct?"  
"Yes," said Piper.  
"You have been charged with recklessly causing the death of an innocent," continued Michael. "Because you used a power you knew you did not fully control. How do you answer this charge?"  
"I don't think it was reckless," said Piper. "I never meant to destroy the car. I was trying to freeze it. Freezing is an ability I have a great deal of control over. I can even freeze only certain people or situations if I want."  
"But you didn't freeze the car," said Michael. "Instead, you destroyed it. Killing the only occupant; an innocent."  
"Yes," said Piper, looking down into her lap. "I only meant to stop the car, not destroy it."  
"So," said Michael, "your testimony is that you never intended to use your exploding power. Is that correct?"  
"Yes," said Piper. "Mr. Miles was an innocent. I would never harm an innocent."  
"Your honors," said Michael. "I submit that, based on this testimony, the Mrs. Wyatt has been charged incorrectly. Since she never intended to access her explosion power, she could not be guilty of reckless use of that power. Therefore, I submit that the prosecution has failed to prove their prima facie case."  
"With respect," interrupted the prosecutor. "It is not the contention of the prosecution that Mrs. Wyatt deliberately tried to access a power over which she did not have total control. It is the position of the prosecution that she attempted to access her powers knowing in advance that she might possibly access the wrong power. That is the basis for the reckless endangerment charge."  
The judge raised his right hand. Michael's attempt to have the case dismissed had failed. By raising his right hand, the judge indicated that he agreed with the prosecution.  
"Piper," continued Michael, "you're charged with recklessness. Did you recklessly use your power to try and help him?"  
"No," said Piper emphatically. "The car was racing down the street out of control. It was a miracle it hadn't hit anyone yet. I believed if it wasn't stopped, it would hurt or kill someone. The only way to do that was to freeze it."  
"Did you consider that you might blow it up instead of freezing it?" asked Michael.  
"No, I didn't," said Piper. "There wasn't time. I had to do something. If I didn't, the circumstances could have been disastrous. I didn't see I had any other choice."  
"Thank you, Piper," said Michael. "No further questions."  
Piper looked at the prosecutor. She knew he would ask her some questions now. He had to prove she had been reckless, but she honestly believed she hadn't been. She braced herself for the questions.  
"Mrs. Wyatt," began the prosecutor, "you said you didn't consider that you might accidentally blow up the car instead of freezing it. You knew there was a possibility that you might blow the car up, didn't you."  
"Y . . . yes," said Piper hesitantly.  
"And, yet," said the prosecutor, "you still risked it. Even knowing you couldn't fully control it."  
"Yes," said Piper. "As I said, I didn't feel as if I had any other choice."  
"And you don't call that reckless?" asked the prosecutor. "You risked using a power that you KNEW could kill someone. And, as it turns out, that's exactly what happened. Tell this court, Mrs. Wyatt. Did you consider that the driver of that vehicle might have thought of a way to stop the car on his own?"  
"N . . . no," said Piper. "It didn't appear he had a way to stop the car. I thought at any moment he might run over some people."  
"Did you consider any other options?" asked the prosecutor. "Such as asking your husband to orb in and orb the man out before you tried to freeze the car?"  
"No, I didn't," said Piper. "I only had a split second to make a decision."  
"What about trying to freeze just the tires on the car," said the prosecutor. "That would have effectively stopped the car without endangering anyone else. Did you consider trying that?"  
"No," said Piper, her patience running thin. "I told you. There wasn't time. I had to act immediately or the man would have killed someone."  
"Isn't it true," said the prosecutor, "that in the past you've lectured your sister, Phoebe Halliwell, on the importance of using your powers? That there is a major responsibility that comes with your powers? In fact, didn't your husband, Leo Wyatt, this very morning make exactly that point to your other sister, Paige Matthews?"  
"Yes," said Piper, "he did."  
"And you agree with him," said the prosecutor.  
"Yes, I do," said Piper.  
"Wouldn't you agree," said the prosecutor, "that it is irresponsible for someone, not just a witch or a Charmed One, to consider all the implications of using their power?"  
"I guess so," said Piper. "But as I said, there . . . ."  
"Yes, you said there wasn't time," said the prosecutor. "So, with little control over your new explosion power, and without any thought for the consequences of what that could do, you chose to risk that power in the defense of the innocent bystanders on the street."  
"I wouldn't put it exactly like that," said Piper.  
"How would you put it, Mrs. Wyatt?" asked the prosecutor.  
Piper didn't say anything. It hadn't happened like that, but no matter what she said, the prosecutor made her words come out in the worst possible light. She didn't know what to say.  
"Your honors, I have no further questions for this witness," said the prosecution.  
Piper stood up and left the witness stand. As she took her seat next to Michael, she knew it didn't look good for her. She regretted that Mr. Miles had died, but she honestly didn't believe she had been reckless. She knew she was going to loose. And loose her powers forever.  
"Your honors," said Michael, "the defense rests."  
"Everyone rise," said the prosecutor. They all did as they were instructed. "The Tribunal will now retire to consider its' verdict."  
"Is that it?" screamed Paige.  
"Paige, be quiet," said Michael. "The hearing is over. It's time for the verdict."  
"This isn't a trial," said Paige. It's a lynching. Do those judges even know what it's like down there?"  
"Be quiet," said the prosecutor. "Your advocate has told you the hearing is over. There is nothing more to be said."  
"No, Paige is right," said Cole. "Maybe it's not my place to questions the powers of good. Especially since I used to be a demon. But even in a mortal court of law there are rules that determine what's fair and what's not. It's not left up to the discretion of the judges."  
"If you continue to speak," said the prosecutor, "your words will be used against you. The hearing is over and it is . . . ."  
Suddenly the center judge raised his left hand. The prosecutor looked at the for a moment.  
"Yes, your honor," said the prosecutor. He turned to Paige. "It seems the judge is interested in what you have to say."  
"Good," said Paige. She walked up to the Tribunal. "You sit up here on your high horses while people like Piper, Phoebe, and I have to risk our lives fighting demons, warlocks, and anything else that comes along. Do you have any idea what it's like for us?  
"We risk our lives every day. And now you put Piper on trial and for what? Trying to help an innocent. You give her a new power, you don't even tell her she has it. She has to learn about it by accident. You don't tell her anything about it, not even how to use it. And when something goes wrong, you blame her.  
"And what about Phoebe? If you punish Piper for this, you will also be punishing Phoebe. I'm half White Lighter so most of my power won't be affected. But Phoebes' power comes from the Charmed Ones. She wasn't even there when it happened. But you're going to strip her of her powers anyway. Guilt by association. Is that what this court stands for?"  
She walked over and stood next to Cole.  
"Cole Turner is a former demon. As Belthazor, he did horrible things to people. And he tried to kill the Charmed Ones. Because they posed such a great threat to evil.  
"Cole is not longer a demon, thanks to Phoebe. Her love for him turned him good and allowed her to destroy that part of him that was demonic. That should count for something. Not to mention all the innocents the Charmed Ones have helped over the years.  
"And what do the innocents do without the Charmed Ones? Have you thought of that? Piper and Phoebe tell me it took years, generations, to prepare them for their powers. Are you willing to throw that all away because of one mistake?  
"Maybe Piper did make a mistake. It happens. She's human, just like the rest of us. Maybe the three of you never make mistakes, but humans do. We regret our mistakes. And we learn from them.  
"You're supposed to represent everything that's good and just. Well, compassion and understanding should be part of that. God knows, when I first learned I was a Charmed One, I wanted nothing to do with it. My life was pretty good. I didn't want to mess it up with two unknown sisters and who knows what type of demons who would want to kill me.  
"But Piper showed me that there are more important things than myself. Maybe she doesn't always take me seriously, but she's working on it. She can be a real pain in the ass some times and God knows we have some world class arguments.  
"But she's a good person. And a good witch. I have no idea how many people she's helped over the years, but I'm willing to bet it's more than just a few. If you insist on punishing her - as well as Phoebe, me, and all the innocents in the world - because of one mistake, it would be the biggest miscarriage of justice I can think of."  
She looked at the judges once more, then walked over and stood next to Phoebe. Phoebe was smiling at her with a smile that said "I'm proud of you".  
"If you are finished," said the prosecutor, "the judges will now retire to consider their verdict."  
Everyone watched as the judges left the bench and disappeared into the mist behind them.  
SEVEN  
The sisters and their friends sat down. There was nothing for them to do but wait until the judges returned and announced the verdict. And any sentence they would impose.  
"How long will it be?" asked Cole.  
"Just a few minutes," said Michael. "They'll deliberate until they have decided on a verdict. It usually doesn't take very long. Once they do, they'll return. The prosecutor will announce the verdict and any sentence, if any, will be imposed immediately. Then you will all go home"  
"What about an appeal?" asked Cole. "What are the chances for an appeal?"  
"None," said Michael. "There is no appeal here. The judgement of the Tribunal is final. And permanent. Whatever they decide is what you'll have to live with."  
"It feels like we've been here forever," said Piper.  
"It only seems that way," said Michael. "Actually, time doesn't have the same meaning here as it does on Earth. When you return, you will be returned at almost the same instant you left. No appreciable amount of time will have passed during your absence."  
"What do you think our chances are?" asked Leo.  
"I won't lie to you," said Michael "I've had better cases before. It was pretty weak to begin with. And your testimony, Piper, didn't help. You practically admitted the prosecution was right. I minimized it as best I could before the prosecutor questioned you, but I'm afraid I didn't do a very good job."  
"I'm sure you did your best," said Piper. "I just don't know what I'm going to do if I'm not a Charmed One any more. It's been a part of my life for so long, I'm not sure I'll know how to act as a regular mortal."  
"It may not come to that," said Michael. "They might find extenuating circumstances here. In that case, you'll be a Charmed One again. Eventually."  
"How long?" asked Phoebe.  
"I can't say," said Michael. "The longest sentence was one hundred years. The shortest was ten years. It's best not to dwell on it. There's nothing you can do about it, anyway."  
"Ten years without my powers?" asked Piper. "That would be tough."  
"Not to mention dangerous," said Cole. "If the demons ever learned you weren't a Charmed One, you'd be easy prey for even the most minor demon."  
"Always looking on the bright side, aren't you?" asked Phoebe.  
"Just being realistic," said Cole. "And I can't help protect you any more. Without my demonic half, I'm just as vulnerable as you are. Even guilty with extenuating circumstances could be a death sentence."  
"Don't say that," said Leo angrily.  
"No, honey," said Piper. "He's right. We have to consider everything. Without our powers, we WILL be vulnerable. We have to be prepared for that. I'm sure Darrel will help all he can, but he's not prepared to fight demons. Especially ones who can only be vanquished with the Power of Three."  
"Let's wait for the verdict," suggested Michael. "They could find you innocent."  
"You don't believe that," said Piper, "any more than we do, do you?"  
"Frankly, no," said Michael. "As I said, the case was weak to begin with. I'm afraid you should prepare yourself. It doesn't look good."  
Leo held Piper close. When they had first met, she had simply been one in a long line of his charges. Then, he had fallen in love with her. And her with him. It had taken a great deal of work to get permission for them to marry. The day they had married was the happiest day of his life. And of hers.  
That could all come to an end in the next few minutes. The prosecutor had been right about one thing. Leo could have orbed the driver out of the car before Piper tried to freeze it. If he had only been thinking about the car instead of Piper. He could have prevented all of this.  
Suddenly, the prosecutor stood up. Everyone looked up and saw the three judges enter from the mist and sit down at their bench.  
"The defendant will rise for the verdict," announced the prosecutor.  
Piper, Leo, and Michael all stood up and faced the judges.  
EIGHT  
"The Tribunal has met and considered the evidence presented to it," said the prosecutor. "After due diligence and careful consideration, it is the verdict of this Tribunal that the accused, Piper Wyatt, is guilty of causing the death of an innocent." He paused for a moment. "With extenuations."  
"No," said Paige.  
"Quiet," said Michael. "They've said there are extenuation circumstances. Wait for the rest of the verdict."  
"The Tribunal has determined that Piper Wyatt did use her power without proper consideration for the results of that use. And that she was responsible for the death of a innocent, one Harry Miles.  
"However, it is also the determination of the Tribunal that her use of her power was not reckless. That because her power was relatively new to her, she could have no way of predicting the outcome of using that power.  
"A great burden is placed on the Charmed Ones. A burden not of their choosing. They are required to help the innocent whenever possible. Piper Wyatt was trying to live up to that calling.  
"Therefore, it is the decision that Piper Wyatt shall be refused access to her powers. The taking of a life, even by accident, is a grave and serious thing. The Tribunal finds no malice in the taking of this life. But the blood of the innocent demands justice.  
"Beginning from the time when you return to Earth, Piper Wyatt, the Tribunal decrees that you shall not have access to your powers en toto for a period of one hour. This Tribunal is dismissed."  
The judges stood up and disappeared into the mist. The prosecutor walked over and extended his hand to Piper.  
"Congratulations," he said.  
"For what?' asked Piper. "I was found guilty."  
"But you were refused access to your powers for only one hour," said Michael. "It means you've won. Refusing you access to your powers for only an hour is meant to give you an inducement to be a bit more careful in your decisions in the future."  
"Precisely," said the prosecutor. "You admitted to the charges on the stand. At that point, the hearing was over. There was nothing the Tribunal could do but to find you guilty."  
He turned to Paige.  
"But you are very persuasive," he said. "The Tribunal was quite moved by such passion from someone so young in the mystical arts. And," he looked over at Cole, "from the attempted intervention of a former demon. Especially one as evil and as powerful as Belthazor is."  
"Was," corrected Cole.  
"Yes, of course," said the prosecutor. "I do hope you understand, Piper, that this was in no way personal."  
"Just doing your job," said Piper, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
"Exactly," said the prosecutor. "Someone has to do it. As Leo said to Paige this morning, there is great responsibility that comes with your powers. Someone has to make sure that those powers are not misused."  
"I think I understand," said Piper. "I just hope we never had occasion to do this again."  
"As do I," said the prosecutor. "Michael, I'll see you at our next hearing."  
"I look forward to it," said Michael.  
"Piper," said the prosecutor, "I wish you the best. I have to go now."  
"Don't take this personally," said Piper, "but I hope I never see you again."  
The prosecutor just smiled, then disappeared into the mist.  
"Well, you're free to go," said Michael. "Considering the sentence, I don't think you have to worry too much about being attacked by demons or warlocks. By the time any of them hear about it, assuming they do, your powers will be back."  
"Thanks, Michael," said Piper, kissing him on the cheek. "I appreciate everything you did."  
"Thank Paige and Cole," said Michael. "I have a suspicion they had more to do with convincing the Tribunal than anyone."  
Michael turned and walked into the fog and disappeared. For a lawyer, he seemed like a real nice guy, thought Piper.  
"Well," said Leo, "is everyone ready to go home?"  
"Please," said Piper. "I think I've had enough of courtrooms to last a life time."  
Everyone linked arms and Leo orbed them all back to the manor.  
NINE  
Two days had passed since Pipers' hearing. No demons had attacked and in most respects, they had been like any other days in the manor.  
Phoebe and Cole were out of the manor at the moment. After all the excitement of the past few days, they felt they needed some alone time. Paige was at work.  
Leo had left Piper to herself for the most part. She seemed reserved and withdrawn. She spoke little and she and Paige hadn't had even a single fight. Leo decided she needed some time to absorbed everything that had happened.  
"Hi," he said, coming into the kitchen. Piper was in the kitchen drinking coffee. "How's it going?"  
"Okay," said Piper, no enthusiasm in her voice.  
"Piper, it's been two days," said Leo. "You beat the Tribunal. You should be happy."  
"I killed an innocent," said Piper. "I know it wasn't intentional, but the prosecutor was right. I didn't think things through. A man is dead because of what I did. That's pretty hard to accept."  
"You said it yourself," said Leo. "There wasn't time to consider everything. You only had a split second to make a decision."  
"That doesn't make it any easier to accept," said Piper. "I did some checking. Harry Miles had a wife and two children. Now, they will have to grow up without a father. Because of what I did."  
"It's a big burden to carry, I know," said Leo. "But no one blames you. Not even Miles. You heard what he said at the hearing. He didn't blame you."  
"I blame myself," said Piper. "I saw someone in trouble and I never considered any other options. Even though I knew I can't control my explosion power yet. It was stupid and irresponsible."  
"Well," said Leo, putting his arm around his wife, "I'm here for you. You take as long as you need to deal with this. I'll help in any way I can."  
Piper laid her head on Leos' shoulder. He was the most caring person she had ever met. It was one of the things she loved most about him. He had always been there for her in the past.  
She knew he would be there for her now. So would Paige and Phoebe. She knew she would get through this with their help.  
THE END 


End file.
